A large number of applications require the pumping of fluids. Standard pumps result in the fluid coming into contact with the pumping apparatus, thereby risking contamination of the fluid. Peristaltic pumps operate by occluding a tube containing the fluid, so that the fluid only comes into contact with the interior of the tube, and not the pumping head or other pumping components.
One problem faced with conventional peristaltic pumps is maintaining the tube in a desired position within the tube race, as if the tube moves with movement of the pumping head, the fluid will not be pumped efficiently.
Another issue with conventional peristaltic pumps is maintaining correct alignment between the pump head and the tube in the raceway, and maintaining the desired pressure on the tube for consistent fluid pumping.
It is an object of at least a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a peristaltic pump head and/or tube holder which address at least one of the issues outlined above and/or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.